Semiconductor manufacturers have developed components, such as packages and BGA devices, which contain multiple semiconductor dice. For example, systems in a package (SIP) include multiple dice having different configurations, such as a memory, a processing, or an application specific configuration. The multiple dice provide increased integration, security and performance in a component.
Semiconductor manufacturers have also developed components such as chip scale packages, having a smaller outline and a higher input/output capability than conventional components. Chip scale components have a peripheral outline (footprint) that is about the same as that of the dice contained in the components. It would be advantageous for a semiconductor component to have multiple semiconductor dice but with a chip scale outline.
One aspect of chip scale components, is that they are difficult to manufacture with the reliability required in the industry. For example, some chip scale components include relatively complicated signal transmission systems, which are difficult to manufacture, and prone to failure. It would be advantageous for a multi-dice chip scale component to have a reliable signal transmission system capable of volume manufacture.
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor component having multiple dice, a chip scale outline, and a reliable signal transmission system. In addition, the present invention is directed to a method for fabricating the component which uses conventional equipment, and produces a reliable component. The present invention is also directed to systems incorporating one or more of the components.